sometimes love just happens, So just go for it with all your heart!
by sleepyhobo10
Summary: Takes place during Akari's and Chinatsu's first day in the Amusement club. What would happen if Ayano felt a stronger pull to Akari than to Kyouko? Read and find out! I do not own the show or the characters just the story.


This is my first Fanfic so please Read and review!

This takes place shortly after the start of the show, Instead of Ayano focusing all her attention on Kyouko, someone else is gonna snatch her attention when she comes to the amusement club for the first time in her second year.

Its Monday afternoon and school just let out and everyone is ether heading home or going to their respectful club, we join Ayano and Chitose who are currently on their way to the Tea Ceremony Club which is currently being use by the Amusement Club since the Tea ceremony club had been disbanded for the lack of club members.

"So Ayano, Are we going there today to tell them to leave or to see Toshino-san again?" stated Chitose with a knowing smile.

"I-idk what you're talking about Chitose! We need to get them to ether fill out a club usage form or make them leave! There isn't any other reason for it!" Stated The purple eye'd girl as a light blush appeared on her cheeks, And just as they finished their talk they were before the door to what was suppose to be the Tea Ceremony club room but had been under the care of the Amusement club since the prior school year.

"Toshino Kyou-!" Ayano started but cut herself off as she noticed the 2 new people in the room, but one in particular caught her attention, hoping no one noticed she began again, "Ahem Toshino kyouko, it's about time you filled out the registration for the club don't you think?" Asked the purple haired girl while secretly taking side glances at one of the unfamiliar girls in the room, hoping that no one noticed her actions but we all know that a silver hair girl picked up on every action she made.

"Ah, Ayano! welcome and I guess, but let me introduce you, This is Chinatsu." She stated pointing at the pink haired girl. When no attempt to name the other girl was made the purple girl took it upon herself to ask.

"And her?" Ayano asked pointing at the red-haired girl, which caused Yui, Chinatsu, and Kyouko to look at the girl she was pointing at.

"Akari, when did you get here!?" They all stated at the same time.

"How mean! I've been here the entire time!" yelled the girl as tears began to build up in her eyes.

"Sorry Akari, you just hardly have much of a presence so..." Said the blonde as Ayano just looked at them in disbelief the girl who had stood out to her the moment she walked in the room had little presence to the rest of them?

"Isn't that kinda mean?" Asked Ayano then looked at Chitose for support only to see her having a nose bleed again. "Ah Chitose!" screeched Ayano scooting away. Akari took it upon herself to take a box of tissues over to the bloody girl and hand them to her.

"Ah thank you.. uhh.. Sorry may i get your name again?" Chitose asked feeling some what embarrassed for not catching it the first time.

"Akaza Akari, nice to meet you." Akari gave her a smile and bowed.

"Ah yes, thank you for these Akaza-san, Ayano we should get back to the student council room soon. We still have some paper work to finish." stated Chitose bowing to everyone else.

"Ah right let's go." Said the purple haired girl and then looked at Akari only to meet her eyes, time stopped if only for a moment, Ayano face looked like it was on fire as she rushed out of the room. "Let's go Chitose!" yelled the purple eyed girl from outside. Chitose bow one more than left closing the door behind her.

"Hey Kyouko, who was that girl?" asked Akari as she walked over to the table and sat down.

"Ayano, Sugiura Ayano, Vice president of the Student council. She comes here fairly often." Kyouko looked at Akari in a confused manner.

"Why?" Yui asked the younger girl.

"I don't know... she just sorta sticks out. maybe it's because she's the vice president?" She seemed to asked herself more than her friend as she scratched her head with a confused look on her face. Yui being the smart girl she is, already knew, but decided to talk to her later in a more private setting.

We join Ayano just as Chitose caught up to her they begin their walk back to the student council room. "weird..." Mumbled Ayano as they enter the school.

"Whats weird Ayano? You've been acting a bit differently since you entered the amusement clubs club room." Chitose couldn't help but worry about her long time friend, but she had a hunch as to what was wrong.

"Well... It's just something about Akar- Akaza-san. They said that she hardly had any presence but... to me it seemed like she stuck out alot more than she should have." stated Ayano while putting a hand to her head, trying to figure out what was going through her head. Chitose stopped and looked at Ayano in almost disbelief. Ayano walked a bit ahead before realizing her friend had stopped and turned around. "whats wrong Chitose?" Asked Ayano with a concerned look on her face.  
"A-ayano..." Chitose couldn't help but stare at the girl in utter disbelief, after recollecting herself she looked around to make sure they were alone, after seeing they were she took a few steps closer to the purple haired girl. "Ayano think about this for a minute, you had strong feelings for Toshino-san, but you we're completely focused on her the entire time you were in that room."

Ayano stepped back after hearing what her friend had said. "I-i don't know what you're talking about." She looked away trying to hide the blush that had made its way to her face.

"Ayano seriously! Don't think I didn't notice you looking at the girl, as if you were sneaking glances at a crush." Ayano stepped back further only to be back into a wall. "I... uh... I don't know... something inside me just screamed 'this girl deserves better!, Akari deserves to be loved by someone who would treasure her'!" Ayano couldn't help but blush at what she just said.

Chitose on the other hand just stared at her for a min and then nodded. "I didn't think it was possible... 'love at first sight' I always thought you would convey your feelings to Kyouko and some how or another you two would end up together, but it seems I was wrong, compared to how you were with Toshino-san you seem a lot more serious about her, you even used her first name without realizing it." Ayano's blush got even brighter upon hearing that, and slowly sank down the wall hugging her knees.

"Chitose what do i do? I feel that if i don't tell her or get this out of me my heart will explode!" Ayano just sighed on hugged her knees tighter.

"Well... let me take care of the details, go back to the council room, I'll be there in a bit." and with that Chitose headed for the Amusement clubs club room.

Back at the club room the girls are all talking when Yui suddenly notices Akari seems vary distant and decides that the talk can't wait. "Hey Chinatsu, Kyouko, Can you two run to the store for a bit? I need to talk to Akari about a something her sister asked me about." After a few groans mostly from Chinatsu having to go with kyouko to the store alone, the two set out.

"So what did Onee-chan ask you about?" Akari asked with honest concern.

"Nothing I just needed a reason to get them to leave, but really are you ok? ever since Ayano and Chitose left you have been distant, even more so than normal." This caused Akari to jump slightly since she thought her lack of presence would keep the girls from noticing what she was doing.

"Akari doesn't know what you're taking about Yui-chan, really." As red head said this she failed to keep a bead of sweat from rolling down her forehead to her cheek, which didn't go unnoticed by Yui.

"Akari, its okay, you can talk to me, that's why I sent the two people who would blow this whole thing out of proportion to the store." Said Yui as she placed a reassuring hand on Akari's shoulder. Relaxing a bit Akari placed her hands on the table.

"Akari doesn't know Yui... When I looked at her eyes... It was like something in Akari just clicked, and when she left i wanted to go after her, but..." Akari blushed.

"But?" Yui couldn't help but ask.

"But... I couldn't stop looking at her butt... I know we're both girls but I couldn't help it! I'm weird right?" Akari's face was bright red as she looked down. Yui just looked at her in surprise.

"I see... well... it's not really weird. I mean it's not common to fall in love with a gir-"

"I'm in love?!" Akari stated having just realized it herself. Yui couldn't help but stare at the younger girl in disbelief.

"I'm surprised you didn't figure it out, but I guess you've never really had a crush on anyone before and when other girls talked about boys you looked almost... annoyed, especially when they asked you what type of guys you liked, Which is why they stopped asking you, you just never seemed to notice it. But anyway I think it would be best if you told her, from how she acted... I can't be to sure, but now that I think about it... I think she noticed you first the moment she walked into the room." Akari just looked down thinking of what she had just been told when a knock at the door drew the girls attention from what they were doing. Yui got up and opened the door only to find Chitose standing there.

Inside the room, the 3 girls were sitting around the table, Yui just got done explaining to Chitose on what her and Akari were talking about seeing how she would be the biggest help that they could get, after getting Akari's permission of course. "I see... Then this just got a lot easier." Chitose said clapping her hands together. The other two girls in the room just looked at her in slight confusion.

"What do to mean chitose?" asked Yui very eager to hear what plan she had come up with.

"Well to be completely honest me and Ayano just got done having to same conversation except in a slightly different setting where i was forcing the information out of her rather than trying to gently get her to open up to me." Chitose and Yui laughed a bit, Akari was still sitting there slightly confused. both girls turned to akari and Chitose was the first to speak. "Akaza-san, Ayano shares your feelings, right now i bet she is sitting in a chair inside the student council office." After hearing that Ayano liked her as well and where to find her the tiny girl was up and running out of the room and almost ran right into Chinatsu and Kyouko who were carrying two big bags with then, but Akari stopped only long enough to work her way around the 2 girls and out the door, leaving 2 very confused girls in her wake.

"Hey where is Akari going? And whats Chitose doing back here?" Kyouko asked as she and Chinatsu set the bags on the table.  
Yui just looked at Chitose and said "She went to claim something that belonged to her." This comment caused both Yui and Chitose to laugh, making Chinatsu and Kyouko even more confused.

Back to Ayano who managed to move from the wall she was at and into the student council office which was now empty, she decided to sit in the comfy chair the president sat in. As she sat there she began to think of ways to tell a girl who she just met for the first time that she was in love with her, and in a way that wont scare her off. She was so wrapped up in thoughts that she didn't hear the door quietly open and close.

The red-haired girl who entered slowly made her way over to where Ayano was sitting. "E-excuse me." said Akari quietly but enough to shake Ayano from her thoughts.

"Ye-" Ayano stopped mid word after realizing who was in front of her. All she could do was stare at the Red haired girl who now stood before her, a blush slowly making its way to her face. 'Whats going on? How comes she's here now? I haven't even thought of a wh-'

Ayano's thought was cut short as the girl across from her spoke up. "A-ayano-sempai... I have something to tell you."  
Ayano's mind was a jumble of thoughts ranging from 'did she just say my first name?' and 'She said she wanted to tell me something... Is it good, Is it bad?' "Y-yes A-akari-chan?" realizing she just said the girl's given name her face was now a bright red. Akari's face was no different hearing her given name from the girl she liked.

"U-um..." Akari takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. "Ayano! I love you!" She shouted keeping her eyes closed her faces nice a deep crimson color. 'did she just say m-' Again her thoughts her interrupted after having the last bit register in her mind. She shot up to her feet and moved around the table and in front of the girl.

"R-really? this isn't a dream or anything right? i didn't fall asleep did I?" Just to be sure Ayano pinched her own cheek. "ow... it is real..." Upon realizing that it was indeed real She hugged the younger girl close. "I feel the same! when i saw you i couldn't get you out of my head, I was wracking my head trying to figure out how i was going to tell you. i mean I just met you a bit a-" Ayano's words were cut short by Akari placing her finger on Ayano's lips.

"Ayano..." Ayano Nodded as if to say 'yes?'. Akari took her finger from Ayano's lips. "Just kiss me." and with that Ayano quickly closed the distance between them.

A few days have passed since then and in the Amusement clubs club room Akari was sitting in her normal spot drinking Tea while Yui was reading Manga, Chinatsu clinging to Yui's arm, and Kyouko drawing her doujinshi. It was a relatively normal day until someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" shouted Kyouko. Ayano opened the door walking in while Chitose followed closing the door behind her. "Whoa Ayano! not only did you knock first but you didn't come in yelling 'toshino kyouko!' like you normally do." said Kyouko in stunned surprise.

"W-well... yea... anyway. Kyouko you really need to turn in the form to use this room, The president will get in trouble if the teachers find out." said Ayano in a stern voice. "Ah Akari, Are we still good for the afternoon right?" Ayano looked from Kyouko to Akari.

"Ah, Yes! I got permission from my parents if you wish to stay the night as well." This statement only caused Ayano's face to go beat red, which has sort of become a regular shade for the girl since the day before. "Hehe Aya-chan's so cute when she's embarrassed." Akari could only giggle."Mou! Aka-chan should stop embarrassing me in front of others..." Said Ayano as she tried to hide her face. Chitose and Yui only smiled knowing that everything went well, where as Chinatsu and Kyouko were confused.

"wait wait, Aya-chan? Aka-chan? When did you 2 become so close?" Ask Kyouko still confused. "Ah" both girls suddenly remembered that they weren't alone. Akari looked Ayano in the eye as if to ask, 'Can we tell them?', Ayano picking up on the message blushed again and nodded her head. "Well... How to say this..." Akari started. Ayano was just fidgeting.

'Should Akari be the one telling them? I am the older one... and... this will show Akari just how much she means to me, yes I'll say it! Even if I'm shy about it, Akari deserves that much.' Thought Ayano. "Ayano took a deep breath. "Me and Akari are dating." she tensed up until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Ayano looked over to see a bright smile on Akari's face, which only made Ayano smile as well. Both girls turn to their friends hoping for a positive response. Chitose and Yui only smiled while Nodding. Chinatsu just stared at the two girls in awe, while Kyouko was still in the process of registering the idea.

"you're dating? but you just met the other day!" was both Chinatsu's and Kyouko's reaction. "W-well... when I first saw her after coming here yesterday... I couldn't get her out of my mind, and seeing the way you guys ignored her... I don't know... it just hurt..." Ayano looked down a little. This caused the two girls to step back, knowing it was wrong to treat Akari like that. "So! When Akari came to the office herself and confessed to me that she had the same feelings, I was so happy, I swore that i would never make her feel like she was invisible." Ayano looked up at Akari with a soft smile, and gave Akari a soft kiss on the Cheek to show them she was serious.

Seeing how much Ayano cared for Akari, Kyouko and Chinatsu sighed. "Alright, Please take care of Akari, Even though We sometimes lose track of her, She is still our close friend." Chinatsu said and slightly bowed. Kyouko scratched the back of her head. "Well... even if we don't show it often we do care for her. I don't think there is anyone more suited to take care of Akari than you are, Please take care of our litle red head from now on." Kyouko smiled and nodded her approval. "But don't forget to tell you sister Akari. I think she will be the one who will take some convincing." Kyouko sighed and placed her hand on Akari's shoulder. Akari nodded though confused as to what Kyouko was implying. Kyouko looked back at Yui, who hasn't said anything since the confession.

"Yui, got anything to say?" ask kyouko. But Akari jumped in. "Ah right, Yui, Thank you for helping me figure out just what i was feeling and telling me to confess, and Chitose-sempai, Thank you for telling me where Ayano was." Akari bowed to both of them, This statement how ever left Ayano a bit stunned. "Ehhh, i didn't know Chitose helped you." Ayano turned to Chitose. "Jease you knew the entire time didn't you?" Ayano slightly glared at the girl.

"Ah ha... Busted..." And with that Chitose quickly left the club room. "Jease that girl..." Ayano couldn't help but smile, Then looked up at the clock. "Ah Akari if we don't leave we'll be late." Ayano said. Akari looked up at the clock as well and gasped. "Y-yea! let's go." And with that both girls rushed out of the club room.

* * *

I hope you all liked it! i went through and redid a few things so i hope its better now! Please read and Review, after changing it i got the notion for a squeal! Look forward to it!


End file.
